Cuando te lo han quitado todo
by RedandBelle
Summary: Tras perder todo lo que tenía en Mystic Falls, Caroline cae en una profunda depresión. Stefan quién se estaba encargando de la ahora humana Katherine, decide ayudarla haciendo un trato con Elijah. El original le daría una nueva vida a Caroline y a cambio, se llevaría a su amada Katerina con él a Nueva Orleans. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se entere Klaus?
1. Prólogo

Caroline se ve afectada por la marcha de Matt con Rebekah, aunque procura disimularlo. Tampoco tenía a Tyler, el cuál, nunca volvería a Mystic Falls. No contestaba llamadas, ni mensajes. Había desaparecido, literalmente.  
Por otra parte, Damon y Elena deciden vivir su vida juntos,lejos de Mystic Falls para no dañar a Stefan, empezando desde cero junto con Jeremy.  
Y finalmente tras rescatar a Stefan con la ayuda de Katherine, éste se vuelca en ayudar a Katherine con su recién recuperada humanidad así, olvidándose de su trauma por haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado en un baúl al fondo del lago.

Así, sintiéndose abandonada, Caroline decide ir en busca de Bonnie a casa de sus padres. Al descubrir que no está, descubre, tras mucho buscar, que su mejor amiga está muerta.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Caroline cae en una profunda depresión.

Stefan, que se siente culpable por haberla dejado de lado despu s de que ella lo rescatase se vuelca en la rubia llegando as a un trato con Elijah. El trato consistía en que **_Elijah le proporcionaría una nueva vida a Caroline, haciéndole creer que, en esta vida, ella era la hermana pequeña de los Salvatore, ella olvidaría todo lo ocurrido en Mystic Falls y su vida allí y empezaría de nuevo únicamente con los recuerdos que Stefan había creado y Elijah proporcionado a su mente_. A cambio, _Elijah pudo llevarse a New Orleans su amada Katerina_.**

Pero nadie se había parado a pensar en el híbrido original enamorado de la rubia.  
¿Descubrirá Klaus lo que había hecho Elijah con su amada Caroline o seguirá viviendo ajeno a todo en New Orleans?  
¿Volverá Caroline a ser la misma de siempre, o tendremos para siempre a la nueva Care?

-RedAndBelle


	2. New Life

Capítulo 1.

{Mansión Salvatore, Mystic Falls.}

Caroline despertó de un profundo sueño, se retorció en la cama y finalmente se puso en pie. Tras darse una ducha y arreglarse, bajó al salón donde Stefan la esperaba con una bolsa de sangre y una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Stef! –Dijo ella, cogiendo la bolsa y dándole instantáneamente un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Caroline! Te veo de buen humor, ¿preparada para nuestro viaje? –Observó a la rubia con una amplia sonrisa, sabía que no estaba bien haberla hecho olvidar, pero de otra forma… Quizá Caroline hubiera acabado apagando el interruptor.

-¡Y lo estoy! Tengo muchísimas ganas de llegar ya a Miami. Lo primero que haremos será ir a la playa. –Sentenció la rubia, riendo después. La idea de dos vampiros tomando el sol le hacía mucha gracia.

-Vale, pero acábate ya el desayuno. –Contestó él, le gustaba ver a su amiga tan feliz. Ella había estado ahí para él, le había salvado del claustrofóbico baúl en el que le encerró Silas y además, le había apoyado en todo momento con el tema de Elena. Era como ver a una joven versión de Lexi en estado puro.

Stefan tenía prisa por una sencilla razón, sabía que los rumores tanto en el pueblo como en la sociedad vampírica corrían muy rápido y no quería que le llegase el maldito rumor a Klaus antes de tiempo, no quería fastidiar todo lo que había avanzado con Caroline en un par de semanas. Por fin la rubia había dejado de tener dudas, de tener sueños y pesadillas sobre su antigua vida y por fin había convencido a la Sheriff Forbes de que era lo correcto.

Todas sus maletas estaban en el coche de Caroline, sería el que utilizarían para irse, pues el coche de Stefan era demasiado pequeño, así que se quedaría en el garaje. La casa estaría al cuidado de la Sheriff Forbes, junto con la ayuda de April, quién se trasladaría allí.

{Dos días después. Miami, Florida.}

Stefan había comprado una mansión de lujo en Bay Point Estates, una zona del Upper East Side de Miami, Florida. El barrio estaba protegido las 24h del día, las calles eran privadas para los dueños de las casas del pequeño barrio, así que vivirían de lujo.

Caroline decidió salir a dar una vuelta, mientras Stefan prefirió acomodar todas sus cosas, quedándose así en casa.

Aprovechando la ausencia de la rubia, bajó al sótano, donde se encontraban todas las antiguas pertenencias de Caroline, todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Metió todas las cosas en un gran armario que había, cerrándolo con un candado. Sabía que si algún día Caroline quería averiguar lo que había ahí dentro lo haría pues el candado no le supondría un problema, pero, esperaba que decidiese no hacerlo.

{Mientras en el centro de Miami.}

Caroline salía del centro de belleza, completamente renovada. Se había teñido de pelirroja, además de hacerse un masaje, la manicura y la pedicura.

Se metió en una tienda de ropa, donde tenían puesto "I don't care – Icona Pop" a todo volumen. La ahora pelirroja, que se sentía como nunca, comenzó a coger ropa y echársela en el brazo, pensaba arrasar la tienda.

Un chico la cogió del brazo y la paró, mirándola de arriba a bajo.

-¿Tú eres de Mystic Falls no? La novia de Tyler… -El chico la miraba fijamente, lo que puso a Caroline nerviosa.

-Soy de Mystic Falls, sí, pero no soy novia de nadie. Tyler fue un compañero de clase de instituto… Un simple amigo. -Caroline lo observó bien, era un hombre lobo, estaba claro.

-Me da igual lo que seas, vampiro. –Resaltó con desgana.- Dile a Tyler que no se le ocurra decirle al Híbrido Original donde estamos, o le mataremos. –Tras éstas últimas palabras el chico se fue, dejando a Caroline completamente descolocada.

La pelirroja "pagó" la compra y se fue derecha a casa. Nada más llegar le contó todo lo ocurrido a Stefan, quién no podría creer lo que escuchaba.

-Vale, tranquila Care, yo hablaré con Tyler… -Dijo él, queriendo calmarla. Si realmente Caroline recordase quién era Tyler, habría destripado al hombre lobo en la misma tienda.

-Por favor, Stefan. Eramos amigos, no podría vivir con ello si me enterase de que le hicieron algo a Tyler sin yo hacer nada para evitarlo. –No conocía del todo a Tyler, pero, sí era cierto que le preocupaba, una amenaza de muerte era igual de peligrosa aquí que en la China.

La noche cayó, pues las horas pasaron y Stefan prometió lidiar con el problema, así Caroline se dejó caer en la cama.

Mientras, Stefan, algo agobiado porque veía que su tapadera con Caroline podía romperse en pedazos, se encerró en su cuarto, listo para hablar con Tyler y sobretodo... Seguir fingiendo que todo estaba en su lugar.


End file.
